Lusamine and her Horsey
by Strige Fae
Summary: Lusamine helps Lillie learn why she feels pokemon are superior to humans.


Lusamine had been in the field of training for a very long time. IT might not have seemed like it to the public eye in recent years, with her running a business and caring for her children before anything else but The Blonde woman was still doing her best just... away from the public eye. Which lead to her activities today, with her special Zebstrika.

This one was hers, and only hers, raised from an egg she had many connections to the equine pokemon that most were unaware of, but that was because she was careful. Today she was riding up the elevator to the public floor of the foundation after it was made private. Today she needed something and she couldn't do it with people around.

~"No one is to enter Wicke."

She informs her personal assistant, one of the few who knew what was going to happen.

-"Of course miss Lusamine. You know you can trust me."

Wicke had been involved with the zebstrika too but never as far as Lusamine. Lusamine ahd grown with the beast, taking it from it's young age, and growing her tolerance with it growing ever larger, until the point it was at now.

she would step of the elevator once it reached to top and would begin to remove her clothing her assistant still watching as she was supposed to stay here and make sure the elevator never came back with anyone on it. The two had their own relations, and she often felt sad on days like this as she was ignored but she never spoke out against lusamine.

Once naked Lusamine would step into the grassy area of the top floor and begin looking around for him... her prize... her stud. she had altered him slightly, nothing one could see openly, but something special, something that satisfied a kink of hers... This one pokemon, was able of causing any female to produce eggs for him. So long as his seed made it into them and they were in the proper time of their own cycle they would begin a week long process of forming, and then laying a pokemon egg. It would only ever produce zebstrika, but they would have the same trait.

There was already a half dozen of his children from Lusamine.

Today was going to be the beginning of number seven as she finally found him. Well to be more accurate, he found her. He smelled her arousal as soon as she removed her clothes and would sneak up on her, moving from behind her as she wander until his body was pressed against hers and she let out a small yelp of surprise.

she would step of the elevator once it reached to top and would begin to remove her clothing her assistant still watching as she was supposed to stay here and make sure the elevator never came back with anyone on it. The two had their own relations, and she often felt sad on days like this as she was ignored but she never spoke out against lusamine.

Once naked Lusamine would step into the grassy area of the top floor and begin looking around for him... her prize... her stud. she had altered him slightly, nothing one could see openly, but something special, something that satisfied a kink of hers... This one pokemon, was able of causing any female to produce eggs for him. So long as his seed made it into them and they were in the proper time of their own cycle they would begin a week long process of forming, and then laying a pokemon egg. It would only ever produce zebstrika, but they would have the same trait.

There was already a half dozen of his children from Lusamine.

Today was going to be the beginning of number seven as she finally found him. Well to be more accurate, he found her. He smelled her arousal as soon as she removed her clothes and would sneak up on her, moving from behind her as she wander until his body was pressed against hers and she let out a small yelp of surprise.

As she felt him push into her she gripped the grass at her hands, closing her eyes and curling her toes as her body shook and her body 'betrayed' her so to speak. the pressure of him inside her made her bladder need to empty itself, causing her to release a bit of piss into a puddle between her legs, getting absorbed by the grass but not before attracting more pokemon to watch.

The smell of her urine was all the zebstrika needed to know she was ready and wasted absolutely no time in beginning. As soon as she was done emptying her bladder she felt him pulsing inside of her, hitting her cervix and for now leaving that entrance alone as he began to pull back and push back inside of her.

Fucking was normal, even though she was being stretched wildly, and he was unable to fit his entire length inside her yet this was a 'normal' session. this was the minimum she needed to enjoy herself when being penetrated. Being taken by her specially bred equine, as if she was his personal mare... which in many was she was now.

However.. .this was still the minimum. The vanilla for these two. Soon she began to feel them. the chocks. the jolts and bolts that left his body. some of them from his length, directly inside of her and causing her body to react. She would become even more open with each shock inside of her, causing the tight normally impassable pathway into her womb to begin to spread... to open up and want to accept him.

The ones on her back, and ass would cause the rest of her to tense up, keeping her in place while he got rougher, thrusting harder and faster she was essentially locked in a bit of paralysis from his shocks as his length thrust deeper and deeper inside of her, wanting to gain entrance to her womb.

it would get what it wanted rather quickly, maybe five minutes into the encounter Lusamine felt it, it finally pushed into her womb and would stop, stretching her insides she felt the entirety of his length as it began to pulse... throbe... and jolt the muscles inside her causing her to clamp down as it erupted seed flowing into her like a hose until she felt full...

but it kept going until she was feeling her belly expanded, stretch and contain all his seed. Tears flowed from her eyes but only due to the natural reactions, her eyes rolled up in her mouth hung open as she was left in her own climax, her mind blank and gone to the world. She couldn't speak and could hardly move as she was left impaled on his length.

this of course was normally just the start, once he pulled out her body became limp and she collapsed, causing ehr weight to push down on her belly and push out most of the cum pumped into her as she recovered, leaving her lower half stinky and dirty as she laid in the grass...

However today there was a visitor. One who Lusamine wanted to get introduced to ehr equine pokemon but wanted to start her on something smaller first. but it seemed there wouldn't be a chance now as her very own daughter... the last product of lusamine having relations with another human stared at the scene.

Earlier she had come up to this area to spend time with her own favorite pokemon, and the guards let her as she was their bosses daughter so they usually let her do whatever... but as they cleared out the area they left her alone and moved on. so when she heard her mother's moans, screams and the calls of the pokemon she had to come by and was stunned as she watched her mother laying underneath the black and white electric type, on cloud nine.

-"M...mom...?"

The young girl stutters finally as lusamine didn't seem to notice ehr won child standing there, hand clenched between clamped thighs, staring at her mother in shock, disbelief... and deep down intrigue. The zebstrika let out its own whine before moving next to Lusamine as he knew she needed recovery time.

This gave Lily a chance to move closer, try and see if her mother was okay and as she rolled her onto her side she would finally get a response.

~"oh hello Lillie... you're not supposed to be here..."

She says in a mildly delirious manner, a smile on her face that would be hard to remove. As she was now she forgot all about ehr wishes to train her daughter and simply fell victim to her own libido as she reached up, finally able to move her arms again, and would gently cup her cheeks before pulling her close and kissing her much like one lover would kiss another.

This caught the young teen off guard, even more so after what she saw and she froze up once again. As her mother made out with her her body relaxed a bit. it was odd but even though her mother was controlling of her.. her touch calmed her. it brought her mind to ease and allowed her to just.. accept what was told to her.

As the y finished kissing lusamine would finally be able to sit up, leaning back against the lying Zebstrika as she placed a hand on her belly and smiled at Lillie.

~"In a week I'm going to lay an egg... and then it will be your turn."

PArt of lusamine wanted to have her pokemon fuck her daughter here and now, to watch him take advantage of her but she also knew... she had to prepared her girls body as he could actually hurt her if she went into it right now. plus, what better way to start a breeding than with laying an egg?

-"wh-what?!"

She got from the girl, who couldn't believe her ears, her face red and shocked as she stared at Lusamine. That.. didn't sound possible but as she was going to be taught it most definitely was.

This would lead to Lusamine ending her own breeding session abit early, much to her pokemon's anger, but ultimately she was still the trainer. Lusamine would then call for wickie, who was of course shocked that Lillie was there, but would listen to her boss in helping her to her bedroom, and to prepare the toys she had custom made.

She had a half dozen horse pokemon cocks copied and molded into sex toys for herself and any other partners she brought through simply because they were more fun than human dildos... but now they would be used to train her daughter, to stretch ehr and allow her to take more and more inside of her.

THat night was simple... the two were currently in the large bathtub Lusamine used, the mother sitting behind her daughter as she played with her body. Lillie was slightly experienced sexually, as her mother often touched her and played with ehr without really explaining things but tonight was a lesson.

as she touched, fingered and pleasured the young girl she would explain all about her body, and continue to pleasure her, determined to get her to climax. Not that it was very difficult, the girl clenching up and twitching as her body rocked with pleasure from her mother's hands.

The next night would start a bit differently, as Lusamine was above Lillie in the tub, and there was currently no water around them. Instead she would begin to explain to the girl how much scents mattered to pokemon and how they often marked their mates with urine. As she explained her hand would gently spread her core and soon lillie would be given a golden shower from her mother, a nice long steam leaving the mature woman's snatch as the liquid splattered and soaked the girls hair, chest, face, and torso.

Afterwards Lusamine would get down and cuddle her, hands playing at her core once mroe as she licked and tasted her own piss on her daughter's body, leading into quite the kissing session. The night ended with another orgasm from the girl, and her mother whispering to her

~"I've marked you as mine Lillie, now even the pokemon will know~"

The next night would be the first day that Lusamine's stomach showed the egg inside of her. it wasn't a large bump yet, but her usually flat stomach was rounded. this drew the younger one's attention as she gently touched her mother's stomach with one hand, and her own with the other. her eyes wide as she thought that this was going to happen to her in a week's time as well, which actually made her more ready for what was to come that night.

The first night of toys would be done by hand, with plenty of lubrication the red toy, modeled after a ponyta would be used on Lillie, her laying on her back on the bed while her mother prepared her body, lathering her with the slightly warm liquid, before inserting her fingers to help spread her.

Nest was the toy, which was larger than most humans but nothing that would break anyone, lusamine simply had to be careful, wanting her daughter to go through the stages of training in the week, and not the years that she went through it. So she carefully used the toy to stretch her, while playing with her clit, giving ehr as much pleasure to counter the discomfort until she finally managed to get her off.

This time they didn't stop at one orgasm though as lusamine wanted her to be completely comfortable with the toy so she continued for three more orgasms, at which point Lillie was in a similar state to how she found her mother, just with lubrication instead of a pokemon's cum covering her.

The next night would be very different. yes they were still using toys, but this one was based off a blitzle. Still small but more in line with the shape that Zebstrika would possess. Yet instead of using ample lubrication, and doing things by hand, lusamine wore a harness and had the toy directly strapped to her crotch.

She would have Lillie wet it with her mouth, and go about tonight as if she were a human male with their sex, treating her more sensually, kissing, licking, more foreplay into a hard bout of fucking where lusamine went a bit... wild. Lily would have to be able to take the roughness of the pokemon and this would be the first night of her experiencing it.

The next four nights Lillie would be more and more entranced by her mothers stomach, spending time during the day feeling it, touching it, and resting her head on it when they weren't training her. As her mother was now showing even in her clothes, they had to spend time away from the public eye otherwise questions would be asked, and this allowed them to spend the first two days working up with toys, letting lillie grow more accepting of thicker,and longer tools until she met the one modeled after the zebstrika that had made her mother become with egg.

She spent time alone with it at her own request, wanting to see if she was capable of accepting it without help and after an hour she finally managed to take about half of it. her body smaller than her mothers, even when forced further she wouldn't be able to take the whole thing... but that would be changed in time.

For now Lusamine would reward her with a more tame night, the two playing with each other, and lusamine letting her daughter make a few requests. She was glad how quickly the girl accepted this role as normal, and let it happen. the sex and everything with her mother something that she never had expected but now that it was happening she never wanted to be with anyone else.

the last two days would be different from everything leading up until now as Lusamine brought in various different pokemon, from a small growlithe, to a rather large tentacruel... the two would go through each and acquaint the younger with them, allowing her to feel the thrill of being mounted, filled, and used by a wild animal, of course leading up to the finale.

for the week at least, as after seven days of fucking, being fucked, and admiring the growth inside her mother's belly the day finally came. Mother and daughter walked into the field, hand in hand, ready for the Zebstrika to mate with the younger, while the elder was ready to lay her seventh egg, with her daughter as an audience.

once they stopped at the center of the field they would move to lay down, lusamine underneath Lillie, their legs tangled together as Lillie felt her belly pressing against her mothers. Lusamine's breaths were a little labored as her body was already beginning the process of laying the egg, but it would take some time.

The sounds, and smells of the two females however would attract the Equine pokemon who was the cause of the mother's belly and he would approach carefully. he knew these days he wasn't supposed to mate with her but there was another this time.. Lillie smelt of her mother, marked every day since the discovery he knew that she belonged to her mother but as Lusamine reached behind her daughter and spread her cheeks the equine knew he was allowed to take her.

he would waste no time in getting her ready and with an outside help his length slid into her on the first go, much different from the usual one one one he and lusamine enjoyed. This act was much more intense for Lillie than it had been for her mother, as whiel she was sued to the shape, and size now, this was still the first time she was being taken by him and her actions mirrored her mothers from the week prior.

her hands gripped at the grass to either side of her mother's head as she felt him epandingher core, stretching and filling her up until he reached the fated wall inside her. She was already panting, the strain on her body obvious as her mouth hung open, causing drool to fall from her mouth and splatter on her mother's skin.

Lusamine would gently grip Lillie's cheeks once more and bring her in for a kiss where the two would properly make out, both distracting themselves from the feelings inside them. Yet neither could escape as the electric type began to do his thing now that he found his limits.

Pulling back lillie lets out a moan and breaks the kiss, only to gasp as she was thrust into and the process began to repeat itself. the equine was now fucking her as she had been trained to experience and with her mother underneath her, adding to the pleasure she was soon overwhelmed.

The feeling of sex, and the touching given to her was enough to make her mind go blank, and give her an orgasm, one that shook her entire body. However as the zebstrika was nowhere near done she would be pulled back to reality with quite a shock originating inside her core and shooting outwards.

No matter how many toys they used, what pokemon fucked her nothing had prepared her for the shocks... the jolts that began to leave the pokemon as he got wilder and wilder inside of her. She would lose control over her body, similarly to how her mother had and would lose her bladder, a stream falling from her core, and shooting onto the ground between the women's legs, before slowing to a trickle and dripping from her cunt to her mothers.

As she was being fucked her mother was going through her own experience, her back flat against the ground and her hands now moving to her own chest as she seemed to be getting off on the whole situation as well. Her daughter about her, being fucked by a special pokemon who she raised, and altered to give her eggs.. .with the intent of doing the same to her daughter. she was going to get to watch the younger of the two experience what she was feeling.

The idea alone elevated her mentally to enjoy the act even more as she felt the pressure building up at ehr core. she felt the egg being pushed by her body, a process that now was pure pleasure. no more pain, or struggle, the act of birthing an egg from the Aether president was that of joy and relief.

Today she had a bit of help though as soon enough the zebstrika finished its first load, unleashing its torrent inside the young girl's womb after forcing himself into the chamber, the seed filled with its own current as he throbbed his lightning rod and began to fill her up.

She was unable to take it however and would no longer be able to support herself, causing ehr to collapse atop her mother, applying more pressure to her belly and speeding up the egg laying process. Lusamine gasps in pleasure as the pressure sped things up, something she hadn't actually tried herself.

she felt the cum dripping from her daughter now as the Zebstrika pulled out of her and moved to sniff at ehr core, lapping up some of it before doing the same to the woman laying his egg. the two women in front of him at opposite stages of the process they would begin to share.

The younger at the beginning, filled with his first load of the day, while the elder was currently crowning, the egg peeking out of her core as she pushed.

she had to take a moment to get out from under her daughter, the pressure great but the position was not easy for her to push it out. so she would lay Lillie on her back, and move above her, squatting above her child's chest giving the girl a show as her mother gave birth to a pokemon's egg, sealing her own fate as a breeding ground for more pokemon in the future.

This bit would go uninterrupted, the woman pushing, and now applying pressure to her stomach. her moans would be loud and she would empty her bladder without any control part way through as well. After an hour, Lillie was recovered and the egg was finally out of her mother, and was rested on the ground next to them.

They were laying on their sides, hand in hand and foreheads touching as they rested, the large zebstrika against Lusamine's backa s he waited as well.

Now that the business was done, Lillie was beginning the process of growing an egg inside her, and her mother had finished laying her egg the rest of the day would be for pleasure, making up for the prior week where things were cut short lusamine would push her daughter onto her back, and pin her down, hands at her wrists, and legs bent so her feet were pushing down on her thighs before she whistled.

~"Push between us~"

She orders her pokemon as she presses her body against Lillies, the sticky cum spreading between them as she rubbed against her and began to kiss her own daughter once more. As she rubbed her body against the other's Zebstrika would take his time to stand up and see what she meant.

He would trust his hips, trying to get into his trainer's core but of course he missed. he wa a little low and instead of going to either he felt the warm wetness between them, their bodies pressed together gave him a different feeling.. one that didn't have a barrier.

He would begin to thrust, his large cocke sandwhiched between the two blondes as they made out, passion taking over more than pleasure for them.

He would begin to shock them as to be expected and both enjoyed that. the bolts bouncing between them both, a current essentially formed causing them to twitch, moan and shake without much control until he let out a whine and would release.

unlike every time before it, releasing inside one of them, there was everywhere for it to go and their faces would be hit with a rope of cum as it shot out from between their bodies, and would continue to come, over and over until the younger girl, the one on the bottom, was nearly covered in the electric jizz. Her eyes closed she would relish the moment a satisfaction vastly different from anything else that had happened over the last week washing over her.

This of course wasn't the end, zebstrika was ready to go again rather soon and Lillie would feel her mother moving off her her. Cum still coated her eyes so she wouldn't see what was happening, but after a few moments she felt her mother's light frame atop her once more, this time flipped around, so her dripping core was adding her own juices to her pokemon's.

she would take a moment to rub her cunt against her daughter's face, moaning out as she got herself off using her child, while wiping of most of the jizz on her face. The girls still needed to wipe way her eyes but one she did and opened her eyes she was greeting with her mother's dripping core moments before it would be impaled.

the usually thin and tidy slit was open, her core ready for him to thrust into her, and as it did she let out a moan and shook her hips wildly. lillie wanted to help and added ehr own efforts in as she leaned up and began to suck on her mother's clit, something she knew would pleasure her she wasted no time as she began to touch herself, imagining herself as she had been a bit ago, field and used for the equine to deposit seed into.

her mother would currently be enjoying getting fucked for pleasure alone. this wasn't to produce another egg, as it was too soon to the previous laying. but instead just to enjoy herself. The last week, training ehr daughter, fucking her and watching her get fucked was empowering of course but the woman was a slut for her pokemon, she wanted them in her all the time and when given a chance to receive one, she took it.

soon Lillie's face would become plastered with cum once again, as the zebstrika released inside her mother. her belly still accepting of extra size would simply accept it all, but as soon as he pulled out, not only would the now soft length slap her face, but a waterfall of cum would leave her mother's core, a wild creampie that the daughter had to indulge in.

Leaning up just a bit further she would lick, suck, and swallow at the hole, allowing as much of the slimy liquid as she could slide down her throat and into her stomach. As she was distracted with her mother's core she would be taken by surprise when the equine was already hard again, and found her core once again.

Now she got to feel what her mother had as he thrust inside her, and her mother collapsed a bit stop her, leaving her face at her daughter's core, which she would start to lick and tease at.

This would go on all day, until the sun set, many different positions were had, and the two would go back and forth, all while a few more pokemon joined in. Not only was this Lillie's first egg filling, but this would be the time where she got to pick her own pokemon... one to raise herself much like her mother had for the zebstrika, and allow to breed her.

One the sun set the two women would walk out, using each other for support, both drenched in the seed of a dozen different pokemon, and all together closer as mother and daughter. Soon Lillie would feel the egg growing in her, and she would go through the process of laying it, before beginning her training of a pokemon, but until the the two would spend every minute together as lusamine took care of her child, and made sure everything went well.


End file.
